My spanish lover
by VJtheQueen
Summary: Made for Proud Fujoshi C: I hope you like it! Lovino meets his idol in a convenience store. What will happen? Rated T for bad language, just to be sure.


A certain 17 year old italian walked down a street in Los Angeles. He was heading for the convenience store to buy some tomatoes. Tomatoes was his favorite food, after all. He didn't love anything like he loved tomatoes. And soccer, of course. Tomatoes and soccer. The rest of the world didn't really matter as long as he had those in his life.

You can't say that he was a happy kid. Not depressed, but still not really happy. He never smiled, and he had a bad temper. He and his family had moved from Italy to the US three years ago, and he had a heavy italian accent. Even though the girls he met thought that it made him more desirable, he still felt embarrassed at times. He was the italian kid in a school full of americans.

His name was Lovino Vargas.

- Lovino's POV -

Stupid. Stupid brother. Stupid people. Stupid land. Stupid world. No, I'm not mad! Just a little. Okay...a lot. So what?! It's none of your business. But I'll tell you what happened anyway. My brother, Feliciano, has been going on and on about his new friends. It's a japanese kid named Kiku and some german guy named Lukas or Ludwig or something. I don't care. No, I'm not jealous! It's just that, well, I've always been his best friend and now he's got new friends and...anyway I'm not jealous.

Suddenly a biker drove past right in front of me. "Bastardo! Watch where your going!" I yelled after him. Oh great. Everyone's staring this way. Just walk away Lovino. Like nothing has happened. Where am I going again? Right, the store.

I arrived at the store shortly after. It was empty, except for the guy behind the desk and a guy in shades who were standing at the vegetables. The tomatoes, actually. He looked like he was hesitating. Why anyone would hesitate in buying tomatoes was beyond me. I walked right up to him and said:

"You gonna buy some or not? Because if you're not, get out of the way." What?! It wasn't a good day for me! He silently turned to me, and smiled. A big, beautif-...no. Just a big smile, with perfect teeth and all. Looking closer at him, he looked...okay. More than okay. His skin was just a bit tanner than mine, it actually looked like he had just been sunbathing, and his hair was black. I couldn't see his eyes, since he wore shades. His body was...wow. He was working out, that's for sure. Actually, he reminded me of someone, but I didn't know who.

"You're from Italy, aren't you?" he asked, his smile still in place. Che diavolo? Did he just ignore what I said?

"No shit. Now move." He didn't move an inch. The guy just stood there and kept smiling like a moron.

"You know, I really want to buy tomatoes, but my um...friend says that I shouldn't. He says it's bad for my health since it's become an obsession. But, I love tomatoes~! What do you think I should do?" He sounded like he was from Mediterranean Europe just like me. But not Italy.

"Just buy the tomatoes. Your friend is an idiot. Anyone who doesn't understand the beauty of tomatoes is an idiot." I said and pushed him a bit. He didn't even sway, but he took a step to the side. Ha, I won.

"Do you like tomatoes?" he asked with visible curiosity.

"Of course I do, you..." Then it hit me. "Spain!" I said out loud.

"Huh?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"You're from Spain." It was so obvious now. "Right?"

"Ah, sí! And you're from Italy. It's a small world."

A small world. Wait. World. World Cup. Soccer. Spain... "Take of your shades."

"What?!" He exclaimed, and took a step back. I followed him. "Ah, I'd love to, but you see I'm um...eeeh, very sensitive when it comes to the sun. I can't take them off." His smile was now a nervous smile. He was a bad liar.

"You're lying. Just take them off." I said. We where in a corner of the store, and he had nowhere to run. The guy looked around, trying to find an escape, but soon gave up.

"Alright, you give me no choice, señor italiano." He said and took the shades off. And everything made sense.

"You're Antonio Fernandez!" I exclaimed. He shushed me. "Sorry." I whispered. "But you're...wow. I can't believe that the best soccer player in the world is standing right in front of me. That's...like...a dream come true." I'm sure that my eyes were big as bowling balls. Seriously.

"I'm not that good." Antonio said. "Anyway, now that you know who I am, will you tell me your name?" he asked and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm Lovino Vargas." I answered, blushing. THE Antonio Fernandez was talking to me. Me! Be cool Lovino. Just be cool. "I never thought that I'd meet you. Especially not in a convenience store."

"Well, you know, I was just walking around. Looking for cuties that I could talk to. And I succeeded." He said and winked at me. Was he...flirting with me? "I know it was a good idea to come to this city. The city of angels. I even found the prettiest of them all." Yes, he was definitely flirting. "Can I get your number, mi ángel?"

"S-sure." We exchanged numbers, bought tomatoes, and he gave me a ride home in his red ferrari. It was parked just outside, and I don't understand how I didn't notice it before.

- Antonio's POV -

I dropped Lovino off at the apartment building he lived in. I really liked the kid, so I couldn't help myself from stealing a kiss before he left. He almost hit me right in the face but I dodged. Bad temper, mentally noted.

This Lovino Vargas. I had never met anyone like him. We hadn't even known each other for a day, and I already felt like he was the one. And when I say the one, I mean the One.  
¡Dios mío, what a beauty! And his attitude, his voice. He was like a magnet. How old was he? He can't be over 20. I shuddered. Now I knew exactly what to do when I get home.

- Lovino's POV -

My grandpa made a lot of noise when I got home.

"Where have you been Lovino? And why are you blushing?"

"I've bought tomatoes. Now leave me alone." I said and put the tomatoes in the fridge.

"You didn't answer my other question." He put his hands on his hips. For being so old, he really didn't act like it.

"It's none of your business!" I snapped and went to my room. Why I'm so mean, you ask? I blame it on the hormones. I laid down on my bed. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had flirted with me, and then he kissed me. I tried to hit him because he's a jerk. You can't just kiss someone out of the blue like that.

My phone buzzed. I picked it up out of my pocket and saw that I had a new message. From Antonio.

_Antonio: Hola~! What're you doing?_

_Lovino: Nothing, you?_

_Antonio: Thinking about you :D_

_Lovino: Why did I ask? -.-_

_Antonio: I'm just curious, how old are you Lovi?_

_Lovino: Don't call me Lovi. I'm 17. And before you say anything, I know that you're 24._

_Antonio: Sí :) You're so young Lovi~ and cute~!_

_Lovino: Shut up, bastardo._

And that's when Feliciano decided to show up. He barged into my room and hugged me. "Lovino, you're home! Ve~~~! Who are you texting?" He said and took my phone. I protested but he ignored me. "Who's Antonio? I've never heard you talking about him. Ah, he says that you're cute! Is he your boyfriend~?" His eyes widened. "He's 24?! That's seven years older than you! Is he a pedophile?! I'll tell grandpa, he'll help you!" Feliciano was just about to run out into the living room when I put a hand over his mouth and dragged him back to my bed.

"Feliciano, he's not a pedophile. I'm going to tell you a secret, that you can't tell anyone."

"Not even Ludwig?" he innocently asked.

"No, not even the potato eater." I took a deep breath. "Today, in the convenience store, I met Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"The soccer player?!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Yes. He was buying tomatoes, and we talked, he got my number and then he drove me home."

"For real?! That's amazing! And he thinks that you're cute?!"

"I suppose so. He called me his...angel." I blushed and awkwardly scratched my head. "So...yeah."

Feliciano squealed like a girl. The phone buzzed again.

"Don't. Read. It. Just give me the phone." I said. Feliciano didn't care about what I said though and looked at the screen. He started giggling like a maniac.

"He wants to take you out to a date! I'll write 'yes'!" he said and started texting.

"Stop! You can't do that!" I said, and started to panic.

Feliciano stopped texting. "Lovino...you like him, right?"

"...Yes."

"And you'd like to go on a date with him, right?"

"I-I...yes."

"Then there's no problem. I'll send it now." He said and pressed a button. After a moment the phone buzzed again. Feliciano read it out loud. "'How about tomorrow at 3 PM? I'll pick you up and we'll go to a café or something.' That's great! I'll write 'okay'." When he was done he gave me my phone back. "You are welcome~, dear brother~!" And then he left, just like that. The phone buzzed.

_Antonio: See you tomorrow Lovi~!_


End file.
